I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to freight bracing apparatus and, more particularly, to a new and improved freight bracing element known in the trade as a swingboard and to a new and novel method of manufacturing such a swingboard.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Freight bracing apparatus to which the present invention relates may be used in any freight storage chamber and is particularly adapted for use in portable chambers such as, for example, as provided by trucks and railway freight cars in which the freight must be secured in place so as to resist the shock loads which occur during the starting and stopping of such vehicles. Examples of prior art structures disclose one type of freight bracing apparatus which holds freight in place by having a crossbar including an elongated body having end fittings at opposite ends thereof which may be selectively secured at desired points to belt rails secured to the side walls of a boxcar. Other examples of known prior art swingboards are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 642,058; No. 1,637,748; No. 3,115,102; No. 3,680,491; and No. 3,554,136.
The aforementioned patents are relevant to the present invention in that they relate to various structures which are illustrative of swingboards known to the applicant.
III. Prior Art Statement
In the opinion of the applicant the above-mentioned United States patents represent the closest prior art of which the applicant is aware.